Save the Puppies!
Save the Puppies! is the 7th episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Saltador Star (debut) *Puppy Summary Dora enters a video game to save 100 dogs from a dog catcher so they get help with a dog by finding 100 keys get pass the dog catcher and rescue the puppies. Recap Dora shows the viewer her new video game called "Save The Puppies", a game featuring multiple puppies getting caught put inside the doggy cages by the dogcatcher, until he misses one, which jumps out of the game. The puppy then warns Dora and Boots about the 100 puppies trapped in the doggy cages and jump into the video game. They have to go through the doghouse, down dog-bone river to get to the doggy cages, with them having to find 100 red keys along the way. Dora, Boots and Puppy got going and caught stars, including Saltador, a super-jumping explorer star. After finding multiple keys, Dora & Boots reach the doghouse. Dora & Boots had to crawl like puppies to get inside. Once there, they had to figure out which door to go through. They go through multiple doors, but Dora cannot close the last door, so the viewer shouts "cierra". After finding multiple more keys, Dora & Boots got going again with Puppy and reached to the Dog-bone River. They ride in a doggy-paddle boat, which is activated by barking a tune. They get across the Dog-bone river, when the dogcatcher pursuing them. Puppy, Dora & Boots reach the doggy cages but needed to find 10 more keys to save all 100 puppies. There was a red box next to the doggy cages. Since the box was very large, Saltador gives Dora, Boots and Puppy some extra jumping power, so they super-jump three times to open the box. All 100 keys came out and unlocked a cage freeing all the puppies, leaving the dogcatcher shocked and Dora and Boots winning the game. Places in episode #Doghouse #Dog-Bone River #Doggy Cages Trivia *Map mentions about the 100 keys Dora and Boots had to search for to save 100 puppies. *Map stands on the top right of the picture map instead of on the top left and the places are changed around too. *This is the 60th episode of the show. *Diego, Alicia, and Baby Jaguar don't appear in this episode. *This episode premiered exactly 1 year after "Super Map!" premiered. *Even though Benny, Tico, Isa, and Swiper do not appear in this episode, this episode is about dogs and puppies and he loves puppies. *The Fiesta Trio doesn't sing the I'm The Map song. *As soon as Dora and Boots exit the doghouse, the dog catcher was almost going to catch Dora with his net since she's the last one to get out even though she's not a dog but she got out right away before he did. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode by saying the places and asking the question "where are we going". *The We Did It! song of this episode is featured in the Dora the Explorer CD album. Goofs/Errors *Map does not mention anything about star catching. Gallery Scared Puppy.jpg 152061.jpg puppy adventure.jpg Dora,Boots,And Puppy.jpg Collecting Keys.jpg Explorer Star Saltador Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes that Swiper is absent Category:Episodes where Dora and Boots jumped into a book